Close to You
by shloonktapooxis
Summary: One chapter short Ginny and Harry romance thing.


**_A/N:_** I wrote this for a HP contest, I didn't want to simply put all of my entries to waste, since they took a little time, so I'm just posting the bits of them to see how others think I did. This one was pretty brief, sorry for the vagueness.

I watched him from afar, even when we were older, but only recently was I able to finally confront my feelings to him. The way he always looked at me, and when we were older, the way he always ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous.

Before him, I had went through so many men it was something I seldom gave a second thought about, but maybe...I knew I had always had my eye on him. Despite all of his own obligations, and my own.

After school, he went off to train for being an Auror, and I was stuck at home, still wondering what I wanted to do-maybe a teacher? Or perhaps a Healer would suit me better? It had been at least a half a year until I had ran into him, and even then we weren't sure who the other one was.

Of course, once I saw the emerald green eyes, I couldn't pass it up, and I had an idea, but it was something that only played in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry—"

Those were the first words he had said to me in a long time, and I only stared, before realizing that yes, indeed, he had just knocked all of my newest books out of the grasp of my arms. Was he really sorry about it? I wasn't so sure.

His hair was a little longer, but still pitch black, he was wearing a simple dress shirt, white, it brought out the contrast of his tan skin, and the way his eyes reflected me in them, and I could tell, I was hardly looking pleasing. Nonetheless, after faithful introductions and a swift smile from both of us, I could tell that he would be on my mind for awhile.

It was a few more days until we met again, I was feeling horrible, for I had just gotten through man number thirteen of the past two months, and was wondering if I would have even better luck if I worked up the courage to talk to Draco Malfoy. I was so desperate it was disgusting.

We met again, this time, at Gringots, I barely had enough money to scrap by the next week...and I always remembered how embarrassed I had been towards my families situations, but this time, I was older, and knew what to say. I merely smiled again; we had small talk...he ran his hand through his hair again, it almost seemed to glow to me in the faint candlelight.

After our second meeting, he managed to finally crack the question. Would I meet him later for coffee the next morning? And of course I said yes, even though, I hated coffee. I didn't want him to end up as man number fourteen, and smiled anyway.

There was of course, that first date...and then there was the next and the next after that. A few cappuccinos later and a marvelous couple of dinners, we finally got over the simple things, and the chatting...and I could remember it like it was clearly yesterday. Or...well it was.

His lips connecting with mine, a deep kiss, nothing ever beats a first kiss. And maybe, just by the way his hand ran through my hair, I knew that this was no ordinary wizard. He had never been an ordinary wizard. He had certainly lived up to any standards I would have ever dreamed up.

And it had been so beautiful, blissful, wonderful...there were no words to describe its magnificence in the English language. I was truly happy from that kiss-or...those kisses. His whispered calm words in my ears. I wanted him to stay with me forever, and it gave me butterfly's dancing inside to know that he wanted the exact same.

"I love you," I said as plain as could be, and I could hear his small smile, and I pictured through my eyes, the flash of his perfect teeth, as I melted in his arms.

Those words that really meant something to me from now on...those words that had never meant anything before... "I love you too Ginny Weasly."

I felt like laughing. Who was I to be with him? Who would have ever even dreamed up this match? All of the nervousness, and the side-way glances, and the things I remembered him saying about other girls in the halls. Yet he had always held a special place for me in his heart the whole time.

I was in love with the hero of my heart.

I was in love with Harry Potter...the champions of the champions.

And no one would ever stop us.


End file.
